I Love You
by amrice101
Summary: On an off day, James ends up using his boyfriend Kendall's laptop and stumbling upon a video that was made for him but he was never supposed to see. However, everything happens for a reason.


_ Hey guys! First Kames one-shot in a long titty time! Since August maybe? Damn. Anyway, I got this idea from a photoset on tumblr. That's all I can tell you! Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer!; Unfortunately, I don't and never will own BTR :( _

_Oh and sorry for the unoriginal title; I couldn't think of anything. :p_

_Also I would like to say that this went into a totally different direction than planned but I like how it went anyway! _

* * *

_I Love You _

"Hey Kendall!" I called for my boyfriend of six months from our bedroom, frustrated out of my mind. It wasn't even noon yet and my day was already turning out to shit. I slipped in the shower, ran out of Cuda Man Spary, lost my lucky comb and now, my laptop is dead and the charger is nowhere to be found. Is it bad that I already want this day to end and it's only 1 o'clock.

Kendall comes walking in a minute later, just getting ready to go to the pool.

"Yes babe?" For the first time that day, I smiled. He knows I love when he calls me that.

"Can I use your laptop?" I saw him cock a bushy eyebrow at me, confused. He knows I adore the iMac he got me for my birthday, so he didn't understand why I would want to use his old, beat up Dell.

"Why?"

"I can't find the charger for mine and it's dead. Please?" I say, in the sweetest way possible. I watch with anticipation for his answer.

Not a moment later, he replies, "Sure." He briefly left the room to come back with his laptop that he left in the living room. He handed me the computer and gave me a quick peck on the lips before saying goodbye and telling me the password; it's my name. God . . . I adore him.

Anyway, the first thing I did was go on Facebook and write this status; 'Don't you just love it when you're starting to have a shitty day but then your amazing boyfriend comes around and saves the day? I know I do :)'. Got a few likes for that. After checking my news feed, email, and tumblr, I got bored and decided to look through Kendall's pictures. There weren't many, most of them consisting of photos of his family, me and him and us with the rest of the guys. Without hesitation, I went under his videos, not thinking anything was going to be there. But, when the file opened, it showed one video, entitled 'James'. Letting curiosity get the better of me, I clicked on the video. What came onto the screen was Kendall having longer hair than he does now (just by a few inches; most people wouldn't be able to tell the difference) and wearing his favorite plaid shirt and grey beanie. He was sitting on his twin bed, in where looked like to be our room before I moved into. This made me check when the video was made and it confirmed my suspicions; he made the video before we started dating. My interest in the video increased ten fold then. After letting the video load completely, it being almost 4 minutes long, I let it play.

_"Hi James."_ He waved at the camera, trying to pretend he wasn't nervous but I could see right through him.

_"There are a couple of things I want to tell you in this video that you most likely didn't know before. Before I begin, please don't start to think of me any differently after watching this. Okay? Okay . . . here I go. To start, I hate just being friends with you. Don't get me wrong; I've cherished these past years being your best friend but . . . I've always wanted us to be more. I hate not being able to call you mine, hold you close to me or be able to kiss or cuddle you whenever I want. And yes, I'm a cuddler; don't judge me. Next, I love every little thing about you. Your eyes and how they seem to shine whenever you smile. Your hair and how it looks under a beanie; especially when it's one of mine. I adore how you look when you wear your glasses, even though you think you look like shit in them; you look so fucking sexy in them, honestly. Anyway, I love your passion for music and singing; you shine brighter than a millions stars when you're up on stage, doing what you do best. Never let anyone tell you don't have talent or can't sing okay; because their wrong. Uhm, I love how you seem to glow when you smile. I love how over-protective you can get over Katie and everything else you love. So, to sum it all up, I love **you**. Yes, I said it; I am in love with the one and only James Diamond. I know you most be confused, shocked, disgusted or maybe a combination of all three, but just know, that I don't **need** you to like me back. I just need you to know that I love you with every ounce of my heart and I would do anything and everything for you; no matter what. Please . . . always remember that. So to wrap this video up, I love you James and I hope we can still be friends . . . that is . . . if I ever grow a pair and decide to send this to you. Maybe . . . probably not." _With wide eyes, I watched Kendall smile a sheepish smile before the video ended. I was blown away, my mind at a complete blank. I glanced down at my arms and saw that chills broke out on my skin, his words having that much of an effect on me. I didn't have a clue that his feelings for me ran so deep and heavy, him already fallen before we even considered the idea of dating one another.

Before I can close the video or hide any evidence of me watching it, Kendall walks in, scaring the shit out of me. I squealed and closed the laptop but he knew something was up.

"What are you doing and wait . . . are you crying?" His tone of voice softened and it made me realize that I really was crying. I guess I must have started to cry by the end of the video, when he told me he loved me.

He expected an answer but instead I stood up and pulled him into a deep kiss, hoping to convey my love for him as greatly as he did in the video. A small grin came to my lips when I could feel Kendall's heart thump against my chest furiously and it's almost like the cliches describe this feeling; knowing, feeling yourself fall in love, but a billion times better than any song, poem, or book could ever begin to decipher it. Honestly, no words can begin to explain falling like this and just knowing it's right.

When I pulled away, Kendall's cheeks were tinted pink and he looked all cute and flustered. He sort of resembled a deer in headlights. I watched him struggle to speak, a smirk on my face, so I did all the talking, "When I was on your computer I found the video you made for me before we started dating." His face became a darker shade of pink, of maroon of sorts, and he turned his head down towards the floor. I reached out and gently lifted his head back up so I could look into his eyes.

"It's nothing to get embarrassed about. That video has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I never would have guessed you cared about me that much. And if you were wondering . . .," I brought our foreheads together, his breath hitting over my lips, before saying,"Yes, I love you too; more than anything and anyone in the entire world." Kendall searched my eyes, trying to find any kind of proof that maybe I was wrong but why would he?

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do Kenny; you mean everything to me. Why wouldn't I?" I waited for a response, watching him bite his plump bottom lip and look so vulnerable and scared; I never saw this side to him before.

"I-It's just that . . . you're this incredible, talented, amazing,_flawless_ human being that could be with any person in the whole world but instead you chose _me_; boring old, tall, blonde and eyebrows Kendall. I just don't get it." I tried to hold it in but I just couldn't help but shake my head. Does he really think that? _Really? _

He glared up at me and pouted, "What's so funny?" _  
_

"The fact that you think you aren't perfect is just . . . amusing I guess." Before he could reply, I started to talk again.

"From your head to your toes, Kendall Knight you are fucking perfect. I could make a list, but we'd be here all day so I'll just tell you what I love the most about you. Oh wait, I love every little thing about you. From your dimples to your eyes, your hands and your smile, literally Kendall, I can not pick out a single flaw! I," I kissed his forehead, "love," kissed his nose, which crinkled under my lips as I did, "you," then pecked those pink, beautiful lips of his that I adored.

"Do you understand now Kendall, just how perfect you are?" I wrapped my arms tightly around his thin waist, pressing his body to my own and putting my face into his hair, inhaling the sweet and intoxicating smell of his strawberry shampoo.

I smiled when I felt him nod against my shoulder. For good measure, I said those three words one more time with ease, "I love you babe."

And just barely, I could hear those three words being mumbled into my neck, "I love you too."

* * *

_:3 How was that? Sorry it felt rushed; I've been working on this for a while and wanted to finally post it! :D _

_Review loves? :) _


End file.
